pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Bob Parr
'''Robert "Bob" Parr', also known as Mr. Incredible, is a superhero with great strength and durability introduced in the animated Disney Pixar motion picture The Incredibles. His strength is of such dimensions that he can single-handedly lift a semi-truck with little difficulty. His best friend is fellow "super" Lucius Best a.k.a. Frozone. Mr. Incredible is married to Elastigirl (Helen Parr), who have three children together, Violet, Dash Parr, and Jack-Jack Parr. "True to his incredible strengths, all Bob wants to do is save the world - even if he has to do it undercover. It takes almost losing everything, however, for him to see that the real source of his power is his extraordinary family." - Official Pixar Website History After being forced into retirement fifteen years prior to the film due to "Supers" being outlawed, Mr. Incredible worked at an insurance company (Insuricare) under his real name, Bob. He found it boring and repeatedly told his honest customers how to get around the system to get the money they deserved. His boss, Gilbert Huph, finally fired him for it as well as a particularly nasty incident in which Parr threw Huph through four office walls. At home later that night he found a package waiting for him. It was a proposal from a mysterious woman named Mirage to work for her and resume his life as a Super. Eager to relive his glory days and support his family, he agrees. While not in the shape that he was in his prime (he even popped his back in the process), he was still able to defeat a robot, the Omnidroid 8000, sent to stop him as his first mission. He soon worked himself back into shape over the several missions Mirage set up for him. However, he slowly found out things are not as they seem. He finds a computer file showing the names of several Supers and their confirmed deaths by the Omnidroid. He is then captured by his true employer, Syndrome, who then plots to eliminate all the Supers so he can replace them using a fake attack, the Omnidroid, and its remote destruction, making Syndrome seem like a hero. With help from Mirage and backup from Frozone, he and his family destroy the Omnidroid and manage to save Jack-Jack from Syndrome. Powers Mr. Incredible's primary superpower is super strength. He is seen bench-pressing locomotives and throwing boulders at speed, even in middle age. This gives him a leaping ability of a few stories, with corresponding agility. He also has good swimming ability, though not as a separate power, though his lung capacity does not appear to be substantially greater than a normal human's. His strength also gives him superhuman speed, as he can run significantly faster than a normal human—though neither his speed nor agility approach that of his son Dash. He's also very agile for a man of his size. Mr. Incredible also has a high degree of invulnerability. He can withstand tremendous amounts of physical trauma, including multistory falls, the direct impact of a train, and breaking through brick walls. He can be cut, though, with very hard metals and a suitable amount of force. Although Mr. Incredible has near invulnerability, thing's that produce a large force still hurt him. This is shown when he is going to stop the train, he winces just before it hits him, according to director Brad Bird it was him " preparing for the fact that it's going to hurt". He also has very sharp senses. This power is seen when Bomb Voyage is about to blow open the vault of a skyrise building; Mr. Incredible is able to hear the faint beeping of the bomb from the other side of a thick wall. Mr. Incredible does not exhibit superhuman intelligence, but his years of super-heroic experience allow him to rapidly formulate effective strategies to deal with opponents who cannot be bested by his strength alone. Mr. Incredible does not appear to have any superhuman weaknesses, but is as vulnerable as anyone to hubris from the veneration of his "glory days" and in middle age he has a bad back. In the Operation Kronos database, Mr. Incredible was given a threat rating of 9.1, the highest rating of any of the Supers. Appearance Bob is exceptionally tall, with massive shoulders, chest, and arms, as befits his superhuman strength. As a younger man he was slim-waisted, but by the time his daughter Violet was in high school, he had become obese, and was forced to undergo a strenuous diet and exercise regimen, after which he lost enough weight to resume his superheroics before leaving to go to Nomanisan Island. He has blond hair, which has receded in his middle-age, and blue eyes. Category:The Incredibles Characters